


wet 'n' wild

by Anonymous



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Come Eating, Comeplay, Dirty Talk, Dry Humping, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Felching, Kink Exploration, M/M, Masturbation, Multiple Orgasms, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Romance, Sexual Fantasy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-02
Updated: 2020-03-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:27:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22990207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: “And there are probably more things, right? More things you like, more things we can do together. A hundred more things to try, if you want. We can try them all. Find every way to make you feel good.”Eddie nods dumbly. He wants to. He wants it all.“Good,” Richie says, and leans over to kiss him slowly. And then he pulls away and says, “You think on that. I gotta get up and get ready to leave.”
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Comments: 61
Kudos: 565
Collections: Anonymous





	wet 'n' wild

Eddie’s journey to discovering he’s kind of a kinky motherfucker was not an easy one. 

Before Richie, Eddie had one kind of sex, ever—straight and vanilla. He didn’t really know there  _ were  _ other kinds of sex. He never messed around in college, never experimented, never did anything that might be considered adventurous. He never even tried new and exciting positions. He never had any girlfriends who liked anything special, or even knew anything special really existed. Just, really, he had only ever had the most boring sex imaginable. But he didn’t  _ know it.  _ He thought that was the only kind of sex there was. He thought that’s what sex was  _ like,  _ unless you were some kind of deviant. 

But then Derry happened, and Richie, and Eddie’s subsequent divorce, and it turned out Eddie  _ is  _ some kind of deviant. 

“You are  _ not,”  _ Richie laughs when Eddie says this to him, sweaty and panting, stretched out across their bed in post-coital bliss. “Oh my god, Eds.”

“I am! I’m perverse. Old Eddie would be absolutely horrified to even know me,” Eddie says, mopping his brow, still coming down from a truly spectacular orgasm. “I’d never even had a blowjob, Richie.”

“That doesn’t make you perverse,” Richie snorts. “Like, by comparison, sure, but getting your dick sucked doesn’t make you a deviant.”

“It felt like it at the time,” Eddie tells him. 

Richie hums, rolls over to rub his hand over Eddie’s stomach. “And look how far you’ve come since then,” he says, warm and sweet. “Sucked a dick or two yourself, yeah?”

“Literally just one,” Eddie says, going red even though he  _ just _ had Richie’s dick in his mouth twenty minutes ago. 

“Like a pro,” Richie says smugly. “Feels good though, right? Finding a bunch of new things you like?”

Eddie shrugs, embarrassed. He’s still not good at...talking about these things. Especially not seriously. Making jokes about being a deviant is one thing. Admitting that he loves having various kinds of wild sex with Richie is another. 

“Oh, come on,” Richie says, his palm big and warm on Eddie’s stomach, stroking over his skin right where it was covered in his own come maybe five minutes ago. God. “Embrace it, Eds. You’re a new man, now. Old Eddie only had boring straight sex; New Eddie sucks cock. And that’s just the  _ beginning  _ of it all.”

“Shut up,” Eddie mutters, flushing. 

“I will  _ not  _ shut up. This is a fucking miracle, you know? Did you ever even  _ think  _ about the things we do now?”

“Never,” Eddie says firmly. 

Richie grins, kissing his shoulder softly. “A fucking miracle! Old Eddie had no idea he would one day ride dick like he was born for it.”

Eddie flushes hotter, but now with a streak of pride colouring the embarrassment. “And other things,” he says, and it comes out defensive, because he’s shit at anything that might look like vulnerability. 

Richie laughs out loud. “ _ And  _ other things,” he agrees. “What would Old Eddie say if he knew he’d one day get off on three fingers inside his ass, with nothing even close to his dick?”

Eddie swallows thickly, a fresh sweat breaking out over his forehead. Richie’s voice is so low, and warm, and  _ proud.  _ He seems to love anything about the way Eddie gets off. Like he gets off on Eddie’s pleasure. Like all he wants is for Eddie to feel good. And he makes Eddie feel  _ good.  _ “Yeah,” he rasps, and then waits. 

Richie smiles against his shoulder, still rubbing his stomach, and murmurs, “What would he think about you taking a cock up your ass? About you loving it?”

Eddie breathes out a shaky exhale. “He’d drop dead,” he says, trying to inject a little humour into his voice, a little control. “Especially if he knew I don’t ask you to use a condom.”

Richie chuckles lowly, thumb tracing up and down the thin trail of hair that runs down the center of his stomach. “New Eddie doesn’t just not ask for a condom, he asks me  _ not  _ to use one.”

Eddie’s face burns. “I just—”

“No, shh, you don’t have to justify it,” Richie says, quick and a little smug. “New Eddie is a cumslut. Nothing wrong with that.”

The title makes Eddie want to die, but it also sends a thrill up his spine, and he squirms, wetting his lips. He just came less than ten minutes ago, but god, his libido has never been higher, and his refraction period seems to have shrunk in deference. 

“New Eddie loves a cock in his ass, and that’s not all he likes in there,” Richie hums. “What would Old Eddie say about how much he loves to be dripping with come?”

“Fuck,” Eddie breathes, hips shifting. 

“And getting his ass fingered,” Richie says, tone still almost conversational, hand now petting his hip. “Old Eddie has no idea he’ll one day ask his boyfriend to finger his come back into him.”

Eddie is actively panting now, toes curling and uncurling, fingers clenched in the sheets. 

“Old Eddie has no idea he’ll bend over one day to let his boyfriend eat him out,” Richie says. “He has no idea how much he’ll like getting tonguefucked.”

Eddie does,  _ god,  _ he does. So much. He likes a hundred other things, too. He likes the vibrator Richie bought him, he likes Richie coming on his face and on his thighs, he likes being fucked in front of the window so that anyone could see if they looked hard enough, he likes fucking  _ Richie,  _ he likes the tight heat of him and the noises he makes and the way he comes all over himself just from the feeling of Eddie’s cock inside him. Eddie likes—Eddie likes getting himself off while Richie watches, fingering himself or fucking himself on a dildo or just humping into a pillow until he comes. He likes the taste of come in his mouth and he likes lying facedown on the bed and just letting Richie take him apart. He likes it in every position, in every room, bent over the kitchen counter and on his knees in the shower and on their sides in the early morning and in Richie’s lap on the couch. “It’s so good,” he breathes, head buzzing with it. “It’s all so good.”

“Mmm, god, yeah.” Richie breathes hot against his neck. “And there are probably more things, right? More things you like, more things we can do together. A hundred more things to try, if you want. We can try them all. Find every way to make you feel good.”

Eddie nods dumbly. He wants to. He wants it all. 

“Good,” Richie says, and leans over to kiss him slowly. And then he pulls away and says, “You think on that. I gotta get up and get ready to leave.”

All Eddie can do for a moment is gape dumbly as Richie slides out of bed and pads barefoot towards the bathroom, bare-ass naked. Eddie was half-hard again already. “Oh, fuck you, Rich,” he chokes. “I fucking hate you.”

Richie sends him a grin over his shoulder. “Start thinking, Spagheds. I should be home around four. If you wanna try something new.”

“I won’t, because I’m fucking mad at you,” Eddie says, raising his voice as Richie slips into the bathroom. 

“That’s six hours away, babe, you have time to get over it! Watch some porn or something! I love you!”

Eddie rolls his eyes, and then rolls over to bury his face and his half-hard cock in the sheets. They’re a little damp from rolling around in them, sweaty as hell, and they smell like him and Richie. No wet spot, at least, because Eddie sucked Richie off and he’s a fucking pro at swallowing now, and Richie never passes up a chance to lick Eddie clean after he makes him come all over himself. It should be gross. Eddie should hate it. Old Eddie would  _ hate it.  _

New Eddie does not. 

___

  
  


The day is long and torturous. Eddie does not watch porn—never watches porn unless Richie is watching it with him—but he’s fucking horny all day, because Richie told him to think about sex and Eddie’s trying to be contrary which means, of course, that he’s failing miserably and thinking about nothing  _ but  _ sex. 

This is the part that’s kind of hard about discovering he’s a kinky motherfucker. The actual sex is  _ not  _ hard. Not nearly as hard as he expected. He thought he’d be repressed as hell about it, freaking out about the kind of sex he always thought was bad and wrong and dangerous. But in the moment, he’s always all in. Richie’s good at making him feel relaxed and making it fun, he’s good at working Eddie up so much that he’s barely thinking at all, until he’s desperate to be fucked or do whatever Richie is suggesting. In the moment, Eddie is shameless, and everything is just euphoria. 

It’s this bit afterwards, where Richie is gone and Eddie is alone with his thoughts, that’s hard. He never  _ regrets  _ the sex, and he doesn’t have breakdowns anymore about all the shit he said and did, but thinking back on it still makes him want to die, a little. Remembering the way he begged for it and the sounds he made and how badly he wanted Richie’s fingers inside of him. Something about it makes him feel too  _ seen.  _ As if he can’t bear the thought of Richie knowing he likes getting fucked, or something. It doesn’t make sense, because Richie obviously  _ knows,  _ and likes it, and two hours ago Eddie was getting majorly turned on at Richie talking dirty to him about exactly that. It’s all so stupid, because Richie obviously approves of Eddie being into sex, and wants him to try things and like things, and Richie obviously tries and likes things  _ too, _ and yet it feels so revealing. 

Damn fucking vulnerability. Eddie is  _ shit  _ at it. It took him two weeks after his and Richie’s explosive confessional-slash-getting-together for him to say  _ I love you  _ a second time. Richie  _ cried.  _ It was a whole mess. Richie is everything open and honest, now that they’re together, and Eddie is a piece of garbage, still always holding back, keeping things bottled up, scared of letting anything show. Master of fucking repression. It’s one of the reasons, Eddie thinks, why Richie  _ encourages  _ him so much to try things, and say things, and let go. He always takes such good care of Eddie, never makes fun of him for wanting something, always says yes or, when he can’t say yes, at least says later. He makes Eddie want to trust him with anything. 

But it’s a work in progress. Eddie  _ does  _ trust him. In theory. He absolutely knows, in his mind, that he could say or do anything and it wouldn’t change the way Richie feels about him or thinks of him. But in practice,  _ god,  _ he just freezes up. The fear gets to him. That this will be the thing to push Richie over the edge. That this will be the thing he says no to. That he won’t be able to look at Eddie the same way. 

Which is fucking stupid! Richie already knows so many things about him. Eddie wanting to get off in some new and inventive way is not going to make him run away screaming, especially when Richie  _ told him specifically  _ to look and ask for things. Not that sex stuff is the only stuff he freezes up about, but it’s the issue at hand. 

He lies down in their bed, fitted with fresh sheets now, and tries to break it down into manageable steps. 

“It’s fine,” he tells himself quietly, the heels of his hands digging into his eyes. “Because fantasies are allowed to stay inside your brain. Step one is having the fantasy, and step  _ two  _ is thinking about how to tell Richie about it. And maybe we will never reach step two, and you’ll have the same kinds of sex forever, which is fine because that’s like fifteen different ways than you used to have sex. So. Just lay here, and think about kinds of sex you might like.”

It’s easier that way, separating the sex act from the possibility of ever actually doing it. No need to get embarrassed about one day telling Richie about a fantasy he has if he hasn’t even decided yet if he will tell him, because he hasn’t even had the fantasy yet. So he lies there, and thinks about things. Things he already likes, mostly. Richie’s mouth, sloppy and enthusiastic on his cock. Sucking hickeys into his thighs. Mouthing at his balls. Eddie’s been feeling high-strung all day, so he starts getting hard pretty quickly, and he pushes down his sweats and underwear to stroke himself lazily, because that helps with the creative process. He gets more shameless the more desperate he is to come. 

He thinks about anything that comes to mind, lets himself linger over any image that wants to stick. Richie fingered him that morning, three thick fingers and lots of lube, so Eddie thinks about that for a while, the sense memory of it, still fresh. Eddie never would have guessed he was going to be so into assplay. Maybe it’s because Richie is so into his ass, but Eddie also just. Likes it. He’s really sensitive down there, had a fucking hair trigger at the beginning, and he kind of loves how dirty and forbidden it feels, in the moment. It feels a little bit like a final fuck-you to his mom, who made him really fucking paranoid about AIDS back in the day, and Myra, who was homophobic as all hell.  _ Well guess what?  _ he wants to say.  _ Joke’s on you, because I fucking love getting my ass fucked.  _

And Richie was right, this morning—he likes all sorts of stuff in and around there. Fingers, toys, cock, mouth. Eddie thinks about each of them in succession. Richie’s fingers curling into him expertly, teasing him, stretching him, one and then two and three and. They’ve never gone up to four but maybe they could, Eddie would like it. They’d have to get him so relaxed. Work him over for ages. 

And different toys, too. They could use them to stretch him, or maybe just for their own purpose. Eddie could use them now, on his own, but he doesn’t, stroking himself slowly, just thinking about them, how they feel. He has a nice silicone dildo, good for fucking himself on after Richie’s already gotten off, while Richie watches. And his vibrator, which he can set to low and tease himself with for ages, or let Richie tease him, rubbing it over the tip of his dick and up his crack and around his rim. Eddie groans a little, fingertips straying to play with his hole. They could get other toys. A plug, or beads, or one of those double-ended dildos. Honestly, he’s not  _ that  _ adventurous, but there are things they could do, things they could try. 

But he already knows nothing compares to Richie’s cock, thick and blunt and hot. Fucking him open. Filling him up, god. Eddie loves how he feels, throbbing and desperate, the slick slide of him. Maybe it’s kind of basic and vanilla of him but Eddie just fucking  _ loves  _ cock, loves the way it makes him feel. Helpless and gutted and exposed. Makes him desperate. And he just, he loves the way he can feel Richie inside him, the way he can clench around him and feel him coming apart, and then, fuck, the way Richie comes inside him, makes him sloppy with it, fills him up with come. Sometimes Eddie gets Richie to come inside him twice in one night, gets him hard again so that he can fuck into his wet, leaking hole and come again, and Eddie loves it, he jerks himself hard thinking about it, the way it feels when Richie’s come is dripping out of him, fuck, fuck, it gets him so hot. He always wants to go again because he loves the feeling of Richie’s come inside him so much. Needs a plug so he can keep it stuffed up inside him. 

And then his mind flicks back to Richie’s mouth, except at his ass this time, licking around his rim, curling into him, Eddie can get off on that tongue alone, the way it fucks into him, and oh, fuck, he’s still thinking about his rim loose and sloppy and used, fuck, shit—

Eddie comes with a short cry, all over his hand and heaving stomach, one fingertip sunk into his hole. He breathes hard as he looks down at the mess and fucking hates Richie so much, making him come twice before fucking  _ lunchtime.  _ And the second time he’s not even home to see it. 

And now Eddie’s going to have to figure out how to tell him about a new fucking kink. Asshole. 

___

  
  


As it turns out, the four hours Eddie spends losing his mind with anxiety over broaching the topic of what he might want Richie to do to him end up being, for the most part, completely useless. Huge surprise there. 

Richie returns, as usual, by swinging the door open and singing, “Honey, I’m home!”

“Shut up,” Eddie says, sitting on the couch and pretending he has not been busy worrying like it’s his fucking job for the last four hours. 

“I will never do that, ever,” Richie says happily, kicking off his shoes and shedding his jacket onto the floor like a barbarian on his way towards the couch. “Eddie my love, didn’t you miss me?”

“Not even a little bit,” Eddie says, scrolling through apps on his phone aimlessly. 

“Should have figured,” Richie says as he gets one knee up onto the couch next to Eddie and a hand around the back of his neck. “Your right hand is very skilled.”

Eddie chokes in indignation at the implication that he was masturbating, even though he definitely was, but his response is cut off by Richie drawing him in for a deep, surprisingly chaste kiss. He hums instead, and kisses Richie back, because kissing is fucking  _ nice,  _ okay, and Eddie’s in love with this moron. 

“Mhmm,” Richie says against his lips, thumbing across his cheek and then pulling back to kiss the corner of his mouth, the side of his nose, the edge of his cheekbone. “Well, I missed  _ you.  _ Other people yelling at me is not nearly as fun.”

“Then maybe you shouldn’t be such a nuisance,” Eddie murmurs, tilting his face up into another kiss. “How was...whatever the fuck you were doing?”

“Not as fun as being here with you,” Richie says, and his next kiss is a little dirtier, tongue flicking out to lick at Eddie’s lip. “Eddie, I have a secret to tell you.”

“Mhmm?” Eddie is distracted by the way Richie’s hand at his hip is trying to sneak clumsily under the hem of his shirt. 

“I...am in love with you.”

Eddie huffs a laugh into another kiss, but his heart squeezes in his chest. “Holy shit,” he says, soft but exaggeratedly shocked. “Rich, I have some fucking news for you.”

“Mm?”

“I am in love...with  _ you.”  _

Richie grins against his mouth, moving to straddle Eddie’s hips fully on the couch, framing his face with both hands and kissing him messily. “Would you look at that, huh.”

Eddie hums, leans up into each kiss. Richie’s heavy in his lap, kind of smothers Eddie with his broad, soft body, but Eddie doesn’t mind, wrapping his arms around Richie’s thick waist and pulling him in closer. Richie is always like this when he gets home, affectionate and indulgent and all over Eddie, like he needs to be recharged after being away from Eddie for so long, anytime he’s out for more than a couple hours. Sometimes Eddie suspects it’s more about reassurance, but either way he’s not complaining. It’s kind of sweet. 

Plus, it often leads to something other than just lazy makeouts. “We should celebrate,” Richie says, shifting his hips against Eddie’s. 

“Hm?”

“Being in love,” Richie says. “With each other. We should celebrate.”

“Uh huh,” Eddie says, pushing his hands up under Richie’s shirt, scratching gently over his back. 

“I think we should have sex,” Richie says, grinding against him very intentionally, as if Eddie might have misunderstood him somehow. 

Eddie laughs out loud. “Oh yeah?”

“Yes, definitely,” Richie says, “to celebrate,” and then kisses him again, and after that they’re a little busy to keep talking. 

Eddie’s favourite thing about sex with Richie, other than the fact that it’s so fucking  _ good,  _ and that it’s with  _ Richie,  _ is that it’s so fun. He never really looked forward to sex in the past, for a variety of compounding reasons, but including the fact that it wasn’t enjoyable in and of itself. He always just kind of thought it was a means to an end, some stuff to do so that you could get off at the end. 

But sex with Richie is  _ fun.  _ Eddie likes the whole thing. He likes the stupid banter, the laughter, the foreplay. He likes the game Richie makes of getting Eddie out of his clothes, the way they fumble through coordinating it, Richie trying to kiss him when he still has half of his head caught in the neck of his shirt. He likes the thrill of turning Richie’s laughter into low moans, tonguing at his throat and chest, fingertips sinking into his soft sides. He likes getting increasingly breathless, as Richie works him up, finds all his hot spots and exploits them, his hands surprisingly nimble, his mouth enthusiastic against Eddie’s jaw, neck, collar. 

“God,” Eddie groans, as Richie rolls his hips down against him, stripped down now to their underwear. 

“There we go,” Richie says, grinding down against him rhythmically, face tucked into the crook of Eddie’s neck. “Come on, baby.”

Eddie bucks his hips up into the solid heat of him, mouth watering at the sweet pressure of it. “Feels so fucking good,” he murmurs. 

“Yeah? Shit, you  _ look  _ good, love you like this, Eds, sexy as hell.”

Eddie hums and palms Richie’s ass, dragging him in against him, head lolling back against the couch. Richie braces both hands against the back of the couch and rocks into him slow and filthy, his cock tenting the front of his boxers, nudging against Eddie’s bare stomach. 

“I could do this all day,” Richie breathes, licking messily at his lower lip. “Make you come in your underwear like a teenager. Always wanted to do that, you know, when we were younger. Thought about you moaning my name so many times.”

Eddie groans, opens his mouth to let Richie lick into it. “Make up for it now,” he gasps. 

“Yeah, mm, shit. How do you want me?”

And this is always the hardest part, but with Richie, in the heat of it, it’s so easy for Eddie to moan, “Fuck meeeee.”

“Yeah?” Richie’s fingers slip down the back of Eddie’s boxer briefs, play gently over his rim. “You’re not too tired after this morning?”

Eddie shakes his head, sucks a kiss into Richie’s throat. “Come on, Rich, fuck me.”

“You want it?” Richie prompts, voice edged with a smile. “You want me to fuck you sweet and steady, baby? Want my cock in your pretty little hole?” 

“Yes, yes, yes,” Eddie says, pressing back against Richie’s fingers, up into his hips. 

“Tell me,” Richie says, soft and encouraging. 

“Want your cock inside me,” Eddie says immediately, face hot. “Want you to come in me.”

“Fill you up,” Richie agrees. 

Eddie licks his lips. “Want you to. Eat me out.”

“Now?” Richie hums. 

Eddie shakes his head, eyes closed. His voice is suspiciously quiet when he breathes, “After.”

There’s a beat of silence, and Eddie is horrified at himself for a second, horrified that he ever could have suggested that, and then Richie says, “ _ Yeah.  _ God, fuck, Eds.”

“Yeah?” Eddie says, maybe a little desperate. 

“If you want it,” Richie says. “I’ll fuck you nice and deep, get you loose and sloppy with it, yeah? Come in your fucked-out hole. And then eat you out, god, that’s filthy, Eds, I can’t  _ wait.” _

Eddie shivers breathlessly. Can practically already feel Richie’s tongue on his stretched, sensitive hole. Licking his own come back out of him. “Okay,” he breathes. “Let’s do it.”

“Fuck  _ yeah  _ let’s do it,” Richie says, and gets up to drag Eddie to their room. 

Eddie cannot fucking believe his luck. 

___

  
  


The thing about Eddie is that he  _ still  _ kind of has a hair trigger when it comes to ass play. 

He’s gotten better, obviously. He’s not shooting off the second Richie gets a finger into him, lying on their bed now with his underwear off and his legs spread and Richie tucked up against his side, licking kittenish over his nipple. But the second Richie’s two fingers deep, thick lube squelching between his fingers, Eddie feels it building, pleasure stinging sharp up his spine, pooling low in his stomach. 

“Shit, shit, shit,” he mutters, head thrashing back against his pillow. They spent too much time on foreplay, he’s too worked up, he’s not even going to last until Richie gets  _ inside him,  _ much less to what will come after. 

“Shh, it’s okay,” Richie soothes, fingerfucking him deep and steady, twisting his fingers easily inside him. “Deep breaths, Eds.”

Eddie drags deep breaths through his nose, fucking his hips down against Richie’s hand. Richie’s not even massaging his prostate or anything, is only hitting it occasionally on accident, Eddie’s just  _ fucking  _ sensitive. “Just say something obnoxious,” he says, “I never want to come when you’re aggravating me.”

Richie laughs, sucks gently on his nipple, rolls his tongue over it. “The amount of times that you’ve come while yelling at me would suggest otherwise.”

“That’s involuntary,” Eddie says, working his hips steadily. Richie pushes a third finger into him and starts stretching him with purpose. “Plus it’s like a,  _ oh,  _ it’s like a statistical eventuality. With how often we have sex and, fuck, how often you’re annoying me, you know, I’m bound to come during it sometimes.”

“Yeah, talk dirty to me about statistics, babe,” Richie rumbles, pressing his fingers deep inside him. 

“Shut the fuck up, I’m trying to distract myself.” Eddie gasps at the feeling of Richie moving inside him, his fingertips stroking up and down his walls, sinking in and out of his hole. He just  _ fucking  _ loves it. “Can you fuck me already?”

“Gotta get you nice and loose, right?” Richie says, spreading his fingers inside him. “Want you gaping.”

Eddie moans helplessly and spreads his legs wider, cock leaking all over his stomach. 

By the time Richie finally decides he’s stretched enough for his cock, Eddie feels half-dead with arousal and endless pleasure. He’s panting openly, sweat shining on his skin, and there’s precome pooled in the dip of his hips. Richie licks it up happily as he moves to settle between Eddie’s legs. “Hands and knees, sweetheart. So I can go straight to eating you out after.”

Eddie jolts a little at the reminder and moves on weak limbs to turn over, tucking his knees under himself. He feels like he’s presenting his ass for Richie, kind of slutty. 

“There you go, perfect.” Eddie hears the click of the lube bottle, and a second later Richie is pushing  _ copious  _ amounts into him with his fingers. “Let’s get you  _ soaking.”  _

Eddie buries his face in his arms and fucks his hips back into the sensation, revels in the wet sounds of it. 

“Patience, Eds, patience. You ready for my cock?”

“Mhmm.”

“Yeah? You want it?”

Eddie would roll his eyes, but Richie wouldn’t even see it, so he doesn’t bother. “I want it,” he says. “I want your cock.”

Eddie can feel the blunt head of his cock press against his rim, but Richie doesn’t push in. “Yeah. Fuck. You’re hot as fuck, Eddie Kaspbrak.”

Eddie hums at the praise, warm and satisfied. Richie talks a lot of shit, but god, he’s sweet sometimes. 

Case in point, he spends the next few moments rubbing his hands up and down Eddie’s back, making sure he’s relaxed, and murmuring, “Can’t wait to do this for you, you’re perfect, so glad I get to do this, christ, I love you.”

“Love you too,” Eddie says, muffled, into his arms. “Want you so bad.” He wiggles his ass slightly. 

“Yeah, you’re eager as hell. Love a cock up your ass.” Richie kisses the small of his back, and then the curve of his ass. He dips his tongue into Eddie’s hole, just enough to make him spasm. “Okay, let’s go.”

“Finally,” Eddie tries to say, but it gets cut off when Richie starts pushing into him, steady and unrelenting. 

Richie was right—Eddie fucking  _ does  _ love a cock up his ass. 

He gets completely dick-stupid the second Richie pushes into him, can hardly get himself to do anything but gasp and moan, feeling drunk on it. It’s overwhelming in the best way, the feeling of him, long and thick and hot. Richie is  _ big,  _ and Eddie can barely handle it, how much it is, how  _ good  _ it is. Richie fucks into him steadily until he’s all the way inside him, balls-deep, and Eddie is breathless with it, stuffed so full his eyes prick with tears. 

“There you go, that’s perfect, god, you take it so well,” Richie murmurs, hips moving in little circles as he lets Eddie relax around him in increments. “You with me, Eds?”

“Yeah,” Eddie gasps, trembling. “Feels good.”

“Tell me what you want, sweetheart.”

Eddie’s mouth feels clumsy, and he’s drooling against the sheets. “Fuck me,” he manages. “Come inside me.”

Richie moans softly and says, “With pleasure.”

The way Richie fucks Eddie is earth-shattering to him, over and over. Just, slow and deep and intentional, using the size of his cock to his advantage, taking Eddie apart with it. His big hands smooth up and down Eddie’s back, slide down to his ass to spread him wider, thumb at his rim there where they’re connected before gripping his hips and sinking into him hard and firm. Eddie muffles sobs and moans against the sheets, revelling in it, wanting it to go on forever. 

“God, you’re so good,” Richie groans, moving his hips in circles, opening him up. “You’re gorgeous, Eds, I’ve always wanted you so bad. This is a dream.”

“It better not be,” Eddie says, pushing his ass back against him, trying to get him deeper than he can go. “Or else I’ll have to wake up and get you to do it to me again.”

Richie laughs softly, bends over him to kiss his spine. “That wouldn’t be so bad, would it? Having me twice?”

Eddie moans as Richie twitches inside him. “God. No.”

“You like it,” Richie hums, fucking into him a little faster now, hips slapping wetly against Eddie’s ass. “You, fuck, like having me twice, three times in one day, can’t get enough. It’s your, shit, it’s the sluttiest thing about you and I  _ love it,  _ Eds, I love that you love it.”

Richie’s words light him up inside, make Eddie desperate for it. He pushes back against the onslaught, mouth open against the sheets, pleasure sparking through his veins, pooling in his gut. Richie is touching him all over, anywhere he can reach, fucking him in broad strokes that make him feel gutted. 

“Richie,” he says helplessly, feeling each thrust like a bolt of electricity up his spine. “Please, please, fuck,  _ yes.”  _

“Yeah?” Richie pants, in between the wet, filthy sounds of his urgent fucking. Eddie can feel lube leaking out around him. “You like it?”

“So good, fuck, I love it, Rich,  _ Richie—”  _

He comes before he’s ready, before he fully knows it’s about to happen, his orgasm rocking through him powerfully. Eddie gasps through it, cock jerking where it hangs between his thighs, dribbling come. He wasn’t ready, but god, it feels  _ so  _ good, shivers of pleasure wracking his body, making his knees weak. And it’s a prostate orgasm, which means nothing’s stopping Eddie from going again.

And Richie doesn’t stop for a second, thrusts getting a little wild, moaning as Eddie clenches around him. “Yeah, fuck, Eds, you can’t help it, you love it,” he gasps, fucking into him, his cock a pounding rhythm. “Makes me crazy, I just want to give it to you all the time, make you come over and over.”

Eddie can’t find the words the respond, dazed and overstimulated, making fucked-out “uh uh uh” noises against the sheets, body still twitching through aftershocks. 

It only takes Richie another minute to come himself, and when he does it’s with a sob and his cock pressed deep inside Eddie, pulsing inside him, grinding his hips into him through it, sweet and long. Eddie almost feels his pleasure himself, echoing through his weak, fucked-out body. 

And then Richie pulls out, and immediately slips two fingers back into him, through his loose rim and into where he’s wet with come and lube. 

“Oh, god,” Eddie gasps, shivering at the feeling. “Rich, you don’t have to—”

“No, babe, I  _ want  _ to,” Richie says, still sounding winded but absolutely sure of himself. “God, the feel of you. You’re  _ dripping.”  _

Eddie makes a sound like a whine, fucking his hips gently back against Richie’s hand, feeling the slick squelch of it. He feels raw and lax and wrecked, but he’s still hard, and he still feels hungry, like he wants more. Like he hasn’t had his fill. He so rarely feels like he’s had his fill. 

Richie slides further down the bed, spreads Eddie’s ass with both hands. Eddie goes hot at the feeling, and Richie hums his pleasure, thumbs at his rim as it tries to clench around nothing. “Look at you,” he says, as come slips out of Eddie and Richie pushes it back in. “Look how sloppy you are with it. That’s the money shot.”

Eddie groans, burying his face in his arms. He feels excruciatingly exposed, spread wide for Richie, everything on display. Somehow, in this moment, he’s never felt more naked in his life. “God, can you stop, like. Staring?”

“No I cannot,” Richie says, voice low. He licks a broad stripe over Eddie’s asscheek, just next to his hole. “Looks so fucking hot, Eds, I did this to you, this was all me. Look how fucking loose you are.”

Eddie can’t see, obviously, but he can  _ feel it,  _ how stretched out he is, how easily Richie sinks three fingers into him. He shivers, rubbing his mouth against the damp sheets under him. More come drips out of him, and Richie scoops it up, fingerfucks it back into him. 

All of this is familiar. Richie regularly fingers Eddie after coming inside him, and more than once he’s wanted a look at the mess he left behind. But the atmosphere is tense with anticipation. Eddie still knows what he wants. And Richie hasn’t forgotten. 

“You want my mouth, baby?” he asks, speaking close to Eddie’s tailbone. “You want me to taste myself inside you?”

The breath catches in Eddie’s throat, and his hips move restlessly. “Yes.”

“Tell me.”

“I want it,” Eddie breathes, cheeks flaming. “I want you to eat me out.”

“Filthy,” Richie says, voice nothing short of proud. “Love you so fucking much.”

“I love you—  _ Fuck!”  _

Richie eats ass the exact same way he fucks—deep and slow, so that Eddie feels every inch of it. He presses the tip of his tongue to Eddie’s wet, loose rim, lets it sit there for a moment, and then he sinks into him slow and indulgent, like he loves nothing more than to take his time and enjoy it. 

“Oh, Richie,  _ fuck,”  _ Eddie chokes, thighs quivering. “Fuck, fuck, shit—”

Richie hums, and then curls his tongue and drags it back out, licking come and lube out of him. “God, you fucking love it,” he says, voice thick, and then he dives back in and eats Eddie out with  _ purpose,  _ like he can’t get enough of it. 

Eddie  _ does  _ fucking love it. He likes getting his ass eaten in any circumstances, loves the feeling of it, the debauchery of it, but this,  _ christ.  _ He feels impossibly filthy, absolutely  _ obscene.  _ He feels slutty as hell, with Richie licking at his used, sloppy rim, moaning into the space where Richie fucked him open. And Eddie can’t get enough of it, can’t get enough of how erotic it is, how forbidden and  _ incredible.  _ He moans and squirms and whines with it, holds himself open for Richie so that he can press in deeper, lapping into him, wet and shameless. 

“Yeah,” Richie murmurs, every time he pulls away to give his jaw and tongue a break, fingering him messily in the meantime. “Yeah, Eds, just like that, let me see you, fall apart for me.”

Eddie feels like he’s losing his fucking mind. He’s achingly hard now, cock straining against the sheets, and he pulls a pillow from Richie’s side of the bed to tuck under his hips so that he can rut against it, send muted waves of glorious pleasure through his groin. 

Richie kisses sloppily over his asscheeks, nips at one gently, and says, “Yeah, baby, go ahead and grind into that, let me watch you. Look at you, getting off on me eating you out.”

“It’s so good,” Eddie gasps, as Richie ducks back in, licks back into him, lascivious and messy. “God, Rich, it feels amazing, you’re amazing.”

“What would Old Eddie say, huh,” Richie pulls back to say, and then gets back to work like he wants it as desperately as Eddie does, making sounds so lewd they make Eddie’s ears ring. 

He moans weakly, thinking about it, thinking about his past self seeing him now. He never knew, he  _ never  _ would have thought, god, he would have had a heart attack. “Would have popped the most confusing boner,” he says, voice wobbling. 

Richie huffs a laugh right into him, lips smacking. “We do put on quite a show.”

Eddie grinds his hips down against Richie’s pillow, and then back onto his tongue, trying to get him in deeper. He thinks they must look  _ incredible,  _ Eddie all sprawled out like he is, legs spread, sweat slick on his back, hair wild, face red. And Richie between his thighs, face buried in his ass, thick and soft and desperate to taste him. 

The thing about Richie’s tongue is that it’s not nearly as long or thick as his cock, and inside Eddie’s stretched hole it’s even less significant. But god, the way it  _ feels,  _ the way it moves, curling and flicking and lapping at his walls, around his rim, wet and wicked. It drives Eddie absolutely crazy, makes him lose his mind, how good it is, how different from anything else, the way it teases him right where he’s most sensitive, sensual and erotic, the way it makes him feel like a  _ slut.  _ And Eddie has always liked getting his ass eaten out, ever since they tried it the first time, but god, it’s completely different like this, after he’s already come once, after Richie’s fucked him, when he’s dripping with come and he’s so loose. It’s so sloppy, so vulgar, and Eddie can barely stand it. 

“God, Rich, I’m gonna come,” Eddie moans, shifting. “I’m gonna come, it feels so good.”

Richie hums his assent into his hole, not letting up for a second. He swirls his tongue around Eddie’s rim, collects everything that’s leaked out of him, rubs his stubbled chin against Eddie’s sensitive skin before pushing his tongue back into him, curling it against his walls. Eddie sobs, fucking back onto it, cock throbbing. 

He feels caught there, between Richie’s tongue and his pillow. Not quite enough stimulation on either end, nothing against his prostate and just dry pressure against his cock, teasing him, working him up higher and higher. But both of them feel so good, as sensitive as he is, Richie’s hot, slick tongue against his stretched rim, and every downward roll of Eddie’s hips sending sweet waves of bliss up his spine, down through his thighs. Back and forth and back and forth, listening to the wet, obscene sounds of Richie eating him out, still feeling the lingering ache of Richie fucking him. Eddie is breathless with it. 

Richie curves his hands around Eddie’s upper thighs, fits his thumbs into the crease under his ass, and guides him into a slow, undulating motion that speeds up gradually, down against his pillow, back onto his tongue, over and over and over. And then, as Eddie starts to breathe quick and hard and feels his balls drawing up tight, Richie reaches between his thighs, and Eddie thinks he’s going to stroke him off—not that he thinks it’ll be necessary at this point—but all he does is press his fingers up into the soft part of his perineum and rub, hard. 

Eddie goes off like a livewire, coming with a shout from the combined pleasure of it all, Richie’s tongue in his ass and his pillow against his cock and the pressure on his prostate from Richie’s fingers. It’s pure, shocking euphoria, and Eddie sobs through it, shaking, as he comes all over Richie’s pillow. It’s almost blindingly good, and Richie tonguefucks him through the aftershocks, mouth wet and indulgent. 

“Holy fuck,” Eddie whines, blinking away the stars in his eyes. His knees feel like jello, and he squirms, relishing the lingering feeling of it. “God,  _ fuck.”  _

“Mmm.” Richie draws his tongue out of him with a lewd sound and kisses the edge of his asscheek. “How was that?”

“Holy  _ fuck,  _ Richie,” Eddie gasps. “That was incredible.”

“Yeah?” Richie sounds ridiculously pleased. “This was a good idea?”

“I’m a fucking genius.” Eddie rolls over, sprawls across the mattress. Richie sits up on his knees and grins down at him, eyeing the mess of smeared come on his stomach. 

“Hot as hell,” Richie agrees. “You came so hard, babe.”

“You were amazing,” Eddie says, still trying to catch his breath. And then, after a moment, “Did you like it?”

Richie laughs a little, short and surprised. “God,  _ yeah.  _ If I hadn’t just come I would have gotten off just doing that. You’re an absolute wreck, Kaspbrak.”

Eddie grins, running a hand through his sweaty hair. He  _ feels  _ like a wreck, covered in sweat and come and lube and so fucked-out he can barely move. “Thanks,” he says softly. “For doing that.”

“Literally, Eddie, I would do anything for you. Say the word.”

Eddie bites his lip, looks at Richie as he groans and stretches out next to Eddie, kissing his shoulder as he settles in. “Thanks, Richie,” he says again, even quieter. “I— Just. This whole thing has been. So much, and so big, and so scary, and you. You’ve made it so easy.”

Richie opens one eye, and smiles, and leans in to kiss Eddie’s throat. “No skin off my back,” he says. “Loving you is the easiest thing in the world.”

Eddie sniffles a little, come-drunk and sensitive. “I’ll keep getting better,” he promises. “At, like, saying things and being honest.”

“Eds,” Richie says softly, kissing his shoulder again. “You just asked me to eat the come out of you, less than a year into our relationship. You are  _ leaps and bounds  _ ahead of most other people.”

“I love you,” Eddie says, a little forcefully—pushes it out of his chest. “So much.”

Richie just smiles, and squirms closer to kiss his mouth. “I love you too,” he says. “Now just bask a little, and then we can go clean up. Okay?”

And all Eddie can do is smile back, and relax. It’s taken him over forty years to learn how to relax. But god. Richie makes it easy. 

**Author's Note:**

> thanks to j for holding my hand through writing this and convincing me to actually post it publicly. please convince me this was a good idea.


End file.
